1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular computer user interface system assembly specifically, but not exclusively, adaptable for integration with a portable or “lap top” computer and includes one or a plurality of auxiliary modules, each operable independently of one another and of the conventional keyboard. The auxiliary modules may be individually structured for a variety of conventional or specialized functions, such as numerical calculations, video editing, specialized software processing, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing use of computer technology and substantial advances in computer hardware, compact and/or portable computers, often referred to as laptop computers, are becoming increasingly utilized in a variety of businesses and other activities. To this end, these compact or portable computers are often as powerful as traditional desk top computers, however, their compact nature allows for a degree of portability and transportability, thereby allowing the computer user to effectively make use of their computer at any of a variety locations.
Most traditional lap top computers include a sandwiched type configuration wherein the screen is included on one portion and a keyboard is included on another portion. In an effort to compact the size of these computers, however, and in particular the keyboard portion of the computers, various features and functions normally associated with traditional computer keyboards have been either removed and/or have been overlapped or consolidated into the traditional keyboard. For example, the functions keys and more significantly the numeric keypad typically associated with traditional computer keyboards are often overlapped onto the standard keys operating in a special function which enable utilizing a function type key. To this end, if the user is seeking to utilize the numeric keypad, they are generally prevented from utilizing certain portions of the keyboard, due primarily to the overlapping or combined characteristic of certain alpha and numeric keys. In order to rectify this situation and overcome the disadvantages associated there with, others in the art have attempted to integrate numeric keypad into control items that may be secured to the compact computer. For example, a hand or wrist support structure may be provided and secured to the lap top computer, wherein this auxiliary support structure includes the numeric keypad integrally built therein. Unfortunately, however, such peripheral devices may in some situations defeat the purpose and advantages of the compact portable computing configuration, and users may often find themselves with the need for the numeric keypad, but not the auxiliary support device.
As a result, there is substantial need in the art for a portable computer system which applies the user with the substantial functionality of a traditional desk top computer, including all of the keyboard capabilities and especially the numeric keypad capabilities in a readily usable and always available manner. Moreover, such a keypad integration should be provided in a manner which does not intrude on the normal operation of the keyboard, but rather provides an auxiliary module in an available orientation when needed.
In addition to the above, portable computer users frequently have need for specialized functions in addition to the traditional keypad functions, such as the numeric keypad. As only one example, it is also recognized that certain software programs are sufficiently advanced so as to increase the functionality of the computers, thereby allowing a variety of different functions and applications to be employed utilizing the portable computer. To this end, it would be beneficial to provide a portable computer system wherein a user is able to selectively and adaptively utilize one or a plurality of different selective and specialize keypad configurations that allow for customized use of the software programs in a more efficient and effective manner. For example, the large video editing facilities and specialized controls that include a variety of different functions, such as track pads and other controls, are often provided.
Accordingly, it would be substantially beneficial to provide a portable computer system which enables the user to selectively employ such specialized controls in a manner which does not detract from the normal use of the keyboard and which is effectively expandable within the normal confines of the compact device. Indeed, it is recognized that such adaptability and selectivity of specialized keypad controls would also be effective in the traditional desk top computer environment, while the user is being provided with a substantial advantage of selectivity and adjustability when performing a variety of different tasks, without requiring a multitude of specialized profile devices which must be connected, disconnected, and reconnected to often hidden computer connection ports.